


Behold

by NyannyCat_13



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyannyCat_13/pseuds/NyannyCat_13
Summary: The past only exists to those who remember it.The future is just what one has yet to know.Let's do both.
Kudos: 11





	Behold

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a popular headcannon.

_ I love you, Emma. _

Pain. Violent, blinding, tearing him apart, screami-

Ringing. In his ears 

He l

H

His arm.

Lying 2 feet away from him.

The stump poured blue.

Blue.

Bright blue eyes looking at h

Screaming. Him? Maybe.

_ We lost. _

Arms around him.

Softness. Warm. He felt warm.

No.

Tear the arms awa- pain incredible pain.

People picking themselves up around him.

Pieces picking themsel

Paul lived a dull life.

Soldiers in his vision

The sky was gray.

Blurry.

_ Come here, my chil _ HIVE NO HIVE I WONT

Visors glaring, they picked up his arm and reattached it.

He wiggled his fi

NO

He was floating. In the earth.

It war- was warm

It didn't hurt.

The him on land stood up.

He didn't feel

He

Singing beautiful singing replacing the drone of the ringing

He always liked the songs that meant nothing.

It was blurry. 

He felt arms so many around him.

And

He

Knew

_ Obsidian forms a liquid state when heated to _

Too much.

_ The aliens on planet Irwin are friendly, just don't _

He always lived a dull life.

_ The answer to the secret of the universe is _

His brain hurt did he even have a brain anymore

_ Behold me. _

The alien him that ruled the earth raised his arms and smiled.

He didn't need one. He knew more.

He felt happy.

He felt

He-

They.

Were

Chorn.


End file.
